Sandros
Sandros is the leader of the Scorpiss army, he is more powerful than any member of his army. He first appeared in Ultraman Cosmos 2: The Blue Planet. History Long ago, Sandros, his race encountered the giant of legend: Justice, who had come to determ if his race would be a threat to galactic peace. Though they showed likeness to be a threat, Justice allowed them to live. Two thousand years later Sandros attacked and ravaged several alien worlds, turning them into barren deserts to suit him, killing all who opposed him with his army of Skorpsis. One of his attacks is on Planet Juran, where he kills Parastan, the planet's guardian itself. On the planet Gyas, Sandross drove the indegenious race to near extinction. When he learned of their intentions for an experiment to restore their world, Sandros sent his legion after them as they fled their world, however though most were killed a few where saved at the moment by Ultraman Justice. Afterwards Sandross eventually tracked them to Earth, ending his their on a mission of destruction. The beast went to Earth when his vile minions failed him. Killing the last of the insect-like monsters himself, the fiend attacked Cosmos relentlessly. Blasting away at the defense ships and the hero, it seemed the guardian had finally met his match. But a new opponent intervened, Ultraman Justice had arrived and attacked the fiend from behind. As Sandros recovered, the other hero recharged Cosmos’ energy, allowing him to fight to his fullest. Laughing aloud, Sandros began to unleash his black cloud. Unable to see the fiend, the two Ultramen were attacked by its energized blade repeatedly. Trying to keep track of the monster, the two finally saw their chance. It had foolishly stopped to charge up a fireball, exposing it in the darkness it had created. The two super beings each fired their beams, blasting the invader into oblivion. Sandros was mentioned as the reason behind Ultraman Justice joining the Gloker forces, as mankind was also predicted to be threat in two thousand years, just Sandros was two thousands years hence. Powers/Weapons * Energy Blasts: Sandros can fire powerful blasts of energy from its hands. These blasts can range from the strength of a basic missile to being able to blow back other giant monsters hundreds of yards. *Fire Ball: Sandros can charge and fire a powerful ball of fire from his mouth. *Blades: When needed, Sandros can transform his hands into large blades. He can then coat these blades in energy, increasing their power. *Telekinesis: Sandros has an enhanced form of telekinesis, allowing him to grab opponents and throw them around as if rag dolls. *Black Cloud: When needed, Sandros can create a cloud of blackness that can block out the sun. This cloud also has a sort of disintegrating effect on non-organic objects and is capable reducing buildings to dust. The cloud also seems to be his method of transport through the stars Energy Blasts.jpg|Energy Blasts Fireball.jpg|Fireball Sandros.jpg|Black Cloud Gallery Sandros.jpg|Sandros performing his deadly attack: Black Cloud sandros2.png Category:Ultraman Cosmos Kaiju Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Template Category:Kaiju Category:Antagonists Category:Defeated Villians